


Thor的审判

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Religion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 神是否应该被允许存在于世上？一场对Thor的审判。





	1. 审判前夜

朔风。极光。野兽惨嚎。维京人破损的战旗猎猎作响。宇宙的某个遥远角落邪神开始做梦。他梦到这朔风这极光，梦到野兽的嚎叫，梦到维京人。

中庭人笔下，同样以邪神为名的阿撒托斯同样会做梦。阿撒托斯的梦就是一个宇宙，他醒来的时候宇宙会因此毁灭。而以Loki为名的年轻神祗，他的梦漫长得像个永不结束的寓言，在梦中永不结束的大雪里，他简直快要忘了自己姓甚名谁，忘了自己因何在此又因何还未醒来。他恨透了这个梦，甚至怀疑这是中了哪个法师的咒语。在最开始，还记得阿斯加德的时候，他相对更喜欢那些雷雨交加的夜晚，虽然它们个个儿都冷得能冻紧地平线，让他根本坚持不了几分钟就得放下凿刀朝着手心呵气，只怕手指会结上冰霜齐根断掉。他看着窗外把天空整儿个劈开的雷电，又听着轰隆隆的滚滚雷声，总觉得这是Thor要把他从深眠中晃醒的征兆。

很快他就暂时忘了自己为什么喜欢雷电。就好像还嫌不够冷一样？他小声诅咒着，但这鬼地方根本不惧怕任何诅咒，更何况你根本诅咒不了多长时间，寒风钻进喉管的感觉就像生生吞下刀片。刀。是的，他需要放下凿刀，朝手心呵气，以免手指冻得梆一声掉到地上。但凿刀，他最开始为什么要拿起凿刀？

你在造一位神。

我为什么要造神？

因为你要爱他。

不对。为什么我偏要去爱？出生，死去，把开端与终点归结成命运难道还不够？是有人会无知到去爱一位神，是有的，我明白会有的。虽然鲜有回应，但他们总也不腻，总想让哪个活着的神明听到祈祷从天上飞下来，最好把天国也一起带到人间。不，我不要去爱他。我不要爱一位神。我为什么要用最好的大理石，用磨得能反射阳光的刀子，去造一个神？如果这世上真的存在一位神，为什么那竟不是我自己呢？——更何况人人都可以爱他。这世上没有哪一条规定，说只能我去爱他，更没有哪一条规定，说他只能接受我的爱。为什么非要爱呢？难道生命除了这个词语再没有别的主题？不！我不要去爱他。我要恨他。我忍受这苦难，只是为了完成这雕像，然后把它摔碎扔到海里！

不管怎样，几十个昼夜后雕像完成了。

忘了，什么都忘了，他是要摔碎它吗？这是个梦吗？又有什么关系呢？Loki着了魔一般去吻这神像，誓要把自己撞成一滩烂泥一样去吻他，这一秒，就连皮格马利翁对自己的雕像也没有这么多的爱。Loki有隐约的预感，只要这一秒过去了，只要这一秒结束了，他是可以扔掉这破雕像的，甚至是可以恨他的。他是可以成为Loki的。不过，就算时间在这一秒停止都没有关系呀。请让太阳永远挂在天上，不要再沉进自己的凝血里吧！

但这神像似乎怜悯他似的，竟一秒钟之后就这么在他怀里自己碎掉了，那躯体，那双只能属于雷霆之神的眼睛，还有那顶用大理石雕琢出的王冠，碎裂得那样迅速，那样理所应当，就像太阳掉下去了，黑夜就该不可避免地降临了。

你来恨我吧，那堆碎片嘲弄般说着，我会爱你的。

你在考验我吗？看看我是否如表现出来的那般卑劣？Loki愤怒起来，把那无用的碎片拢在一起，一扬手扔进海里。年轻的邪神想到了某个陌生传说里亚伯拉罕的故事。上帝让亚伯拉罕朝爱子举起屠刀以来考验亚伯拉罕，Loki当时就觉得这故事不对劲儿得很。如果亚伯拉罕也在考验上帝呢？如果上帝没有在最后关头制止他，亚伯拉罕是否还会信仰上帝呢？

他恨得咬牙切齿，被吻过的嘴唇却更加灼烫。你想对了，我的确秉性卑劣，我是谎言，我是诡计，我是邪恶，我是想摧毁你。我不会因为你爱我就也爱你。我只会因此更恨你。如果我不再爱你，如果我也不再恨你，哥哥，我就把命运交到你手中，到时候再由你来审判我！

海浪一下就把那些尘土吞没了。

梦醒后，他总想到那个夜晚，怕得血液都要冻结，又兴奋得总是偷偷念起只有自己明白的咒语——Thor，我的哥哥！请让太阳永远挂在天上，不要再沉进自己的凝血里吧！


	2. Thor的审判（上）

世人都喜欢看好人受难，喜欢看神被钉在十字架上。不然为什么现在被质疑的竟不是Loki，不是这谎言的掌控者，而是追随者无数的英雄，未来的众神之王，雷霆之神？

Loki无意为自己做下的事脱罪，虽然只要他愿意，就能为自己的任何行为开脱，也能讨得任何人的喜欢。但最起码此时此刻，刚刚意识到自己竟在梦中的犹大手中还没有银币。他的确可以理直气壮地宣誓自己和被告无关……

审判开庭。

记录员屏气凝神，抓紧手里的羽毛笔如同拽紧的是稿纸下坠着的金子。他们脑袋里想象的金子是人类会喜欢的那种，黄澄粗拙，可以塞满钱包，用来在花言巧语和搬弄是非中流通。

在座听众，想必前情提要我们都已知道，这里无须赘述。

人类一方的控告者声音冷静而有力：

——人类是否真的需要一个神？

诸位，人类的历史上确有许多种说法，比如就算没有神，也一定要造出一个神来。否则道德该如何被接受？如果不用神罚来恐吓，用永生来诱惑？更是有帕斯卡尔之流的投机者，认为如果你相信神话是真实的回响，相信传说是真实的颂歌，如果你按神喜欢的方式活着，而神真的存在，你就会死后上天堂。按这里的传说，就是瓦尔哈拉。即使神不存在，你也不会因此有什么损失。如果你不相信神的存在，执意把自己的生活和献给神的生活分开，而神真的存在，你死后就会下地狱。所以权衡利弊，人类最好相信神的确存在。

现在，神的确存在。神就行走在人间，就坐在你们面前。

他的对面，雷神始终沉默着，面色未见任何不耐，也未打断这冗长的独白。

人类信奉神，除了畏惧未知，还有一个原因是为追寻幸福。神赐下的属于彼岸的幸福，这难道不是比人类所能想象的所有幸福都要更远大的，也是根本不可能达到的幸福吗？这种幸福只能经由神才能给予，控诉者继续说道：人类爱神敬神的意义就是为了能想象这种幸福的确存在，而且有可能实现。我的雷神，我敬你，我也爱你。你确有神的伟力，你回应祈祷，过去还曾帮助人类击败可怕的怪物。他说，但你不该存在。

Loki为这话感到一种巨大的荒谬。Thor是神，他的存在怎能由他人来承认？他就是雷霆，他就是闪电，你怎能否认狂风骤雨？你怎能拒绝海啸潮汐？如果没有神，是谁携电光而下，震半壁崩崖？神的存在即是正当，即是真理。

而最荒谬的，是Thor竟允许这审判发生了，还听任其继续下去。他的兄长为何不举起神锤，让这大放厥词的控诉者体验一下什么才是神罚？

那人继续说下去，雷神，我爱之人，你是天上的神无疑，但当你走入凡间，人间的神就被毁灭了。人类曾相信，只有至高无上的存在才有能力带来幸福，所以神是人生追求的必然推论。但事实却是，你证明了神是一个单独的个体，而非至高无上的意志。你证明了神有神的善恶，神有神的判断。你的到来，带来的是人间的快乐，追随你而来的仇敌，也是人间的仇敌。或许最开始，你觉得人类胆大妄为建起这法庭，是因为被怪物吓破了胆，是渴望赔偿。但被摧毁的小镇经过几年就可以重新建成，被摧毁的神像却再也不能黏起。此时此刻，我是代表人类在发言——我们请求你远离。我们不需要一位真正的神。

疯子！Loki大笑起来，冷眼看着鼓起掌来的观众——跟随了魔鬼但还自以为是顺从神的人！

那梦中的发言者竟发觉了Loki的嘲笑，此时皱起眉来：你为何发笑？

Loki一惊，未曾料想这梦中的虚构之人竟能发问。他干脆站起身来，从后排走上了法庭中间的高台。观众窃窃私语着，猜测这陌生面孔的真实身份。

真是不可思议！梦中什么事都有可能发生！Loki，这脸色苍白的、乐于藏在角落的边缘人，就算欢宴总举办在无穷无尽的春天，也依旧是一副不适应环境的模样的Loki，在梦里竟目睹了Thor无话可说无能为力的样子，甚至还跃跃欲试，打算为自己的兄长出头！他几乎都要忍不住再次笑起来了：你看呀，我的哥哥，这里真正爱你的人只剩下我一个了。

他向来明白怎么运用天赋，也明白只要自己开口，人们就会自觉自愿跳进他语言的小陷阱里。这样的胜利还少吗？那些被讥讽羞辱却还以为是巧妙恭维的人，一个个被夜风吹散了酒意，才能想起来怎么动用自己脖子以上的部分。

Loki的态度称得上是矜傲，在法庭上没有发誓，更没有做出任何礼节性表示。

他等待着喧哗声渐静，等待着所有人的好奇与注意力达到顶点，才终于开口道：

——我是Loki Odinson，诡计之神，阿斯加德王子。现在由我来为Thor辩护。


	3. Thor的审判（中）

虽然你们认定雷神不该存在，但我相信你们都是信神的。Loki讥诮道，不管这神是被放在革黎斤山上，还是耶路撒冷里。你们发过誓，要永远敬他爱他，以期去往他所许诺过的天国。但发誓有什么用？人人都可以发誓，它是任意的。誓言不等于语言，仅仅是因为发誓的行为为语言定了义而已。同样，我可以断言：如果你们的神像可以被随意改变，如果你们可以用自己的喜好去解读神的想法，如果人人都可以爱神，都可以去信那天国，那你们的神根本不存在。人类，你们说是雷神的存在造成了神像的崩塌，我却要说你们根本没能把它立起来。

对面的听众席一时大哗。下午的阳光透过彩色玻璃窗投射进大厅，日光下那么多双眼睛互相对视着，交换彼此相异的神色。

你们说必须要相信才能活下去，不管信的对象是什么，重要的是你要去信。Loki并未藏起自己笑容里嘲弄的意味，继续说道：就像羊群必须要去找一个牧人，只有当鞭子打在身上，当牧羊犬去咬它们的腿，被驯服的羊群才能忘记思考，继续走下去。

你们建起神庙，设定繁琐的仪式，把自己的幻想加注到神的形象上，用逻辑不通的诡辩建起巴比伦塔，把神像托举到天上。刚才你也承认，地狱是造神中极其重要的一个步骤。是，如果没有地狱，没有死后的惩罚，怎么用恐惧驱使信徒皈依呢？与地狱相对的则是天堂，代表着彼岸的最大的幸福——你说只有神这种超出理解的存在才能许诺比人类所能想象的所有幸福都要更远大的，也是根本不可能达到的幸福，对吗？

得到肯定的回答后Loki低笑起来，他的笑容一向是带着讥嘲的，但此时竟有种怜悯的意味。

他再问：那么现在回答我，如果你的神的确至高无上，是一切的开始更是一切的结束，是一切问题的发端更是一切的答案，那所有思考的终结、所有生命的终点是否理所当然尽归于神？

人类的代表沉声回答：当然。

那么，我能言善辩的护道者，Loki用那种似笑非笑的轻柔语气说：如果你相信这世上存在一种真正的至高无上，相信它超出理解，不可被说出口更不可出现在人前，那你又为何要信他呢？为何又要公布他的存在，让所有信徒一起去信他？

可能你要反驳，说这是为了所有人都能醒悟，为了让全人类都能分享天国的幸福——难道你不明白，正是因为这样，你的神才被杀掉了吗？你的神不再是神了——他是被自己的信徒拉下的神坛！

每个人都有自己必须接受的命运。如果他被打败了那就是活该。难道我说错了吗？你所信奉的神，实质上只是一个逃避命运的暗室，一个幻影，一个造出来的梦。你们告诉自己，只要在神的指引下当羊群就可以了。你们痛苦悲伤，就去找神职人员忏悔，再不济就去相信“永恒的彼岸的幸福”，闭上眼睛来卸下自由的负担。你们献出自由——却称之为信仰，来获得做梦的权力。

现在，当这位神，Thor，真正降临在人间，告诉你们：他爱你们，不需要信奉他，更不需要献上什么，这位神不会惩罚你们，也不会让你们做个美梦……你们便狂怒了，便害怕了。你们怕的不是神，也不是会失去永恒的幸福，你们怕的是自由，是醒来，是掌握自己的命运。你们怕向神献出爱却不被接受，怕做出选择就要承担后果。你们说，自己有了虚幻的神，这位真正的神就不该存在。我不会命令你们收回将神推开的手——尽管恨他，抛弃他，继续睡下去吧！而我会爱他的。

众人的心脏被这番话揪紧。一阵可怕的沉默后，人类方的代表开口道：邪神阁下，我们听闻您掌管诡计与谎言。我们如何确认这不是您的又一个谎言呢？

没错，我颠倒黑白，我随心所欲，我就是诡计本身，Loki笑起来，而你们此时此刻都是谎言的信徒。因为我确信，如果你宣称自己没有被说服，那将会是一个彻头彻尾的谎言。

对面的人没有再回答，只是用那双湿润的绿眼睛直视着Loki，好像被按下了暂停键。那种目光让Loki不太舒服。邪神回望过去，突然意识到什么，浑身僵硬地向后退了两步。

原来这场荒唐的梦里，那人类的护道者，竟是另一个Loki。

我的确是谎言。站在人类一方的Loki向前，面对另一个一模一样的自己说道：但与你替Thor辩护时未施诡计一样，我引导人类发现自己的真面目时也并未说谎。现在该由你来回答我了：Loki，你的真面目是什么？为什么你在指控Thor的同时，又为他辩护？

Loki的脸色更加苍白。他惊觉，原来这场审判的主角是自己而非Thor。


	4. Thor的审判（下）

为什么为他辩护？Loki说，这很简单。因为我也是神，这样的审判可能也会发生在我身上。至于指控，这更简单了，因为我恨他。

如果你把他看成自己的同伴，为什么要塑起Thor的神像？为什么要用最好的大理石，用磨得能反射阳光的刀子，去造一个神？为什么要去吻他？为什么又要打碎他？

Loki没有被这一连串的回答绊住，他回答道：你未抛出手的圈套可以收好了。我看穿了你的目的。我是你，你也是我，我比任何人都更了解你。你不断抛出疑问，希望我能把自己剖析个遍，那就听好吧，不用再试探，你的试探面对自己是毫无效果的——为什么不对自己坦诚一点呢？多默说假如没有亲眼所见，他就永远不会信神，在他要求证明的时候，内心其实早就已经相信了。现在，我，Loki Odinson，诡计之神，对自己就是坦诚的。让我告诉你我为什么恨他。

我恨他的原因就是：他的确没做过什么背叛我的事，但我却想背叛他。这理由是否很厚颜无耻？说到这儿，Loki，这降临人间的邪神笑起来——我就是这样的。我承认Thor的确光芒万丈，而我是丑角，是一个陪衬，那就好吧，就让这个小丑更无耻一点吧，但我会比你们所有人都高贵的。你的嘴唇颤抖了一下。你想说什么？“没有人认为你卑贱”吗？是的，你大可以哄骗、利诱，改变别人的想法，但你怎么改变自己的？你明白，除非伤害Thor，否则我是不会开心的；除非背叛Thor，否则我是不会放过自己的。你在哭吗？他瞥了一眼对面的自己，我甚至都要相信那是真的眼泪，也要被自己感动哭了呢。

我在为你哭泣，Loki，你在沙漠中跋涉，喝着自己的血。

我需要毁掉Thor，否则我宁愿毁了自己。

他面前那个流泪的Loki很快就不再哭泣，就像眼角从未湿润过一样，发问道：那你为什么又爱着Thor？

我不知道。Loki承认，可能所有人和Thor相处后都会爱上他，而我只是其中的一个而已。

你在说谎。你怎么会甘愿于这样平常的爱？另一个Loki用那种让人不舒服的目光看着他，说：对自己说谎不会有好结果的。对自己说谎的人往往会更容易受到伤害，最后甚至会乐意如此。

Loki大笑，你怎么能让谎言之神不说谎呢！我每时每刻都在说谎，我掌管谎言诡计，这就是我生存的方式，这就是我爱的方式。你以为我刚才的话是出于神志不清？以为我和Thor只是两个在黑暗之中迷途的人，误把对方当成了幽灵？——我曾经是这样想的，但再也不会了！在我发现自己的真面目后，我意识到这就是我，这才是我，我迟早要投身于自己的命运的。

那你就是自作自受。

自作自受？Loki冷笑，以霜巨人的身份诞生难道也是我自作自受吗？被那种无法克服的力量诱使着去爱，也是我自作自受？

他语调突然拔高，言辞尖锐起来，与之前那种冷静的讥嘲态度判若两人，仿佛一下子扔掉了面具——Thor被自己的所爱背叛才是自作自受。他爱人类，结果所有人类都背弃了他——现在只有我没有背弃他了。没错，我背叛他，我毁了他爱的一切，但这就是我爱的方式。当一切发誓过爱他的人都离他而去，这世上就只剩下我还爱他了。和那些吻神像的人不一样，我造出那座神像就是为了打碎它的。我爱他的目的就是为了恨他。难道他还能从谁那里得到我这样的爱吗？这真心实意的毁灭之爱？你问我什么时候开始的？连你都不清楚的东西我怎么会知道呢？我只知道，某天当我绷着脸，故意发脾气，他越生气我就会越快乐得浑身颤栗。他肯定当时就猜到我爱上他了——我敏锐的哥哥，我最大的快乐最深的痛苦，我顺从于命运的根由！现在，由你来告诉我，难道你能否认自己的心，否认自己的灵魂？难道你能——能不去爱他？

他根本没有等另一个自己回答，只是停顿了几秒，喘过气来重又陈词：而Thor呢？他接受我的爱，又反过来爱我，即使我表现出的是恨他。这是世上最可怕的报复：他用无私的爱回报了我们自私的爱。我明白这是什么意思——“自己把脖子伸进绞索里，然后把绳子的另一头给我吧，我爱你，我下不了这个手的”。好一位慈悲为怀、自我牺牲的雷神！那个鸡鸣之夜，耶稣就知道了犹大的背叛，但他还是默许了这一切！这是怎样的傲慢！他已经准备好了，不管多少次，他总会接受我全部的爱和恨，就像那天晚上没有拒绝我的亲吻。这太不公平了。

Loki脸色苍白，身不由己地愤怒和绝望着，声音嘶哑起来：他爱着那么多人，却要我付出全部的爱！甚至这还不够——他要我，这个诡计之神，满嘴谎言者，遵从自己的意志，自由地去爱他，追随他——

他对面，另一个Loki旁观着自己浑身发抖，那可怜模样就像一只湿淋淋的刚从水里被捞出来的猫。另一位邪神冷静地说道：多默说假如没有亲眼所见，他就永远不会信。但在他要求证明的时候，内心其实早就已经相信了，那就是众神之神。

Loki的灵魂发起抖来。他所有的愤怒突然都烟消云散了，像猛地从梦中惊醒一样凝视着虚空中的一点。

投降般的叹息中，他听到自己肯定的回答，就像一声呜咽。


End file.
